The invention relates to closures for containers and more specifically it relates to a method and apparatus for quickly and easily closing containers of various sizes with a single sized closure device. The invention also relates to the handling and dispensing of disposable containers.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide simple and effective lids or other closures for containers. For example, paint cans typically include a concave annular ring into which is fit a lid having a convex annular ring shaped and sized such that the two rings mate to form a seal. While this type of lid provides a sturdy, durable means of closing a paint can, it suffers the disadvantage of allowing the passage of air into the paint if any material becomes trapped between the lid and the can such that a complete seal is prevented. Since paint often collects in the concave annular ring, this type of lid also leads to the splattering of paint when the lid is hammered back into place after painting.
Perhaps the greatest problems with lids are encountered with lids for disposable containers such as cups at convenience stores or fast food restaurants. Since there are a wide variety of sizes of such containers, the convenience store or fast food restaurant must presently stock a wide variety of sizes of lids to correspond with the variously sized openings of the containers. In practice, the selection of the proper lid and the placement of the lid on the container is often time consuming and, when rushed, can lead to improper installation of the lid, and leakage, and even damage to the container.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus for closing such containers which is rapid, simple, and which solves the inventory problems presented by current closure devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system and a method which can overcome or at least reduce one or more of the disadvantages discussed above.